Kim Possible: Mindwars
by PC Denton
Summary: What if the truth you knew was created by a sum of lies?
1. Prologue

Kim Possible: Mindwars

FanFiction by P.C. Denton.

Authors Note: First off, This is a fiction based off the characters in Disney's Kim Possible, all relevant I.P. Related is owned by Disney. All other characters are of my own works so please don't sue me!

Now that that is out of the way, I would like to welcome you to a new work I've thought up. A couple things though, this won't be updated regularly (every month or so) As this is more of a side project I thought would be interesting. Hope you enjoy it! Oh and don't worry if it doesn't make much sense for the first couple chapters, it's meant to be that way. (Oh and I am still working on Temporal Directives! That project is coming to a close in the next month or so)

Prologue

* * *

_**Upperton Times**_

_July 17, 2006 – Extra Edition_

_EXPLOSION ROCKS LOCAL CHEEROFF_

_Local fire and rescue are working overtime to clean up the destruction that has leveled the Tri-City University recreational facility. Today, at 11:15AM a series of explosions destroyed critical support beams in the facility, which at the time was the location of the state cheer off between twenty seven high schools from the state battling for the title of best cheer squad in the state. The blasts destroyed the front half of the gymnasium, in the middle of a performance being put on my the Middleton Bulldogs. No details on injuries or fatalities at this point. An official statement from police constable Barbrady at the scene of the disaster was released just before this extra printing. At the moment the current priority is getting everybody that is trapped or hurt in the rubble to safety. "Right now emergency crews are working diligently to douse the fires spreading through the wreckage." When asked about teen heroine Kim Possible's status, the constable declined to comment. More details to follow in the morning edition of the Upperton Times. For up to the minute updates, visit __ Gibson_

_Assoc. Editor Upperton Times_

_

* * *

_

_**Middleton Daily Sun**_

_July 20, 2006_

_CHEEROFF FATALITIES REMAIN UNANSWERED_

_A private memoriam service was held today for the victims of the tragic deaths at the Tri-City University earlier this week. The victim's identities remains closely guarded by the international task force Global Justice. This information, along with other reputable sources indicate that the bombing may have been orchestrated by an unknown mercenary assassination attempt on Kim Possible. Kim Possible and her family could not be reached at this time for comment. The staff at the Middleton Daily Sun extends their condolences to the families affected by the terrible crime that has been committed._

_Eric Constanza_

_Local Columnist Middleton Daily Sun_

_

* * *

_

_**Middleton Herald**_

_July 20, 2006_

_RES-INC ENTERS STRATEGIC ALIANCE_

_Yesterday morning marked a defining moment in two corporations futures. International pharmaceutical giant Res-Inc signed a landmark deal with Philanthropist Jack Hench's Hench-co corporation, a leader in many high tech fields. The deal spans 5 years and encompasses over 50 billion dollars in projects both companies will be managed by. The official press conference revealed the biggest project will be a performance enhancement drug for military use. The groundwork research will be headed up by Res-Inc, the financing and logistics taken on by Hench-co. In an exclusive statement from Jack Hench, "This is a great place to be in right now, our collaboration will help to create services to make our world a safer place." Our coverage will be ongoing in this newly announced partnership._

_Chris Wilson_

_Editorial Columnist Middleton Herald_


	2. I

Kim Possible: Mindwars

A FanFiction by P.C. Denton.

Authors Note: Now to the actual story. Be warned, it might be a little bit different than the first thing i worked on, but try it out! Oh, and just fair warning, the woman in this chapter _is_ a character from the KP universe. Major? Minor? Good guy? Bad guy? I'll leave it for you to figure out who it is (for now anyway).

Chapter 1

* * *

September 6, 2006 7:06AM  
Downtown Washington, Excelsior Skyscraper

Security officer Michael Earl jogged up the well maintained marble steps on probably one of the biggest office towers in downtown Washington, so the information pamphlet said in the lobby area. Walking quickly around the fountain just outside the line of sliding doors outside of the gigantic office building he noticed that the timers must have reset, the fountain was already running. Coming up to the glass personnel door farthest to the right of line of doorways that hundreds, if not thousands of people walked through in an average day he took a peek inside. He noticed Bertie, whose his head propped up by his arm on the security desk he was sitting behind. Michael smiled and swiped his key card across the reader to the right of the door. The light flashed green and the automatic door lock clicked open. Michael swung the glass door carelessly, almost knocking the coffee holder he was carrying to the ground.

"Mornin' Bertie." Michael bellowed across the huge, empty lobby. His voice seemed to bounce off just about every surface in the huge room. Bertie jumped at the sudden sound, in his disoriented state, he immediately started to shuffle a stack of papers in front of him.

Bertie paused, and held a hand up to his mouth, yawning. "I was just resting my eyes for a littles bit, honest." He leaned back in his chair. "A little late aren't you?"

Michael stepped up to the front edge of the desk, setting the coffee cups he was carrying on the perfectly shined marble counter in front of him. "Well I had to make a little detour and pick up a couple cups of java." He popped a cup out of the disposable beverage carrier and handed it to Bertie, who took it gratefully.

Bertie cracked the lid and took a whiff of it, savoring the smell. He smiled. "Just the way I like it, dark roast."

Michael shrugged and smiled. "Hey, I figured you needed the boost before heading home this morning." Michael pushed off the front of the desk and made his way around to were Bertie was sitting. "Besides, nobody wants to scrape a burned out security guard off a guardrail in rush hour."

"So thoughtful, and yet you can't make it in on time." Bertie shot back, standing up he let Michael take his place in front of the security console. Bertie unclipped the keyring from his belt and placed it on the desk in front on Michael.

Michael took a sip of his coffee, settling into his chair. "Anything interesting happen on your shift, or anything I should know about before I unlock the front doors?"

Bertie half sat on the counter, placing his cup beside him. "Not much really, it's all in the activity log. Did my rounds and all that." He leaned over to tap a couple commands onto the keyboard, bringing a camera feed onto the monitor directly in front of Michael. "The rest of the time I spent watching the tech guys on the thirty seventh floor scurrying about."

"Oh right, Res-Inc had some archival stuff scheduled for last night." Michael replied.

"And it still doesn't look like they are done. Looks like you are going to experience ultimate boredom that I had to go through for a good ten hours."

Michael leaned forward to get a better look at the less than stellar picture quality. "Looks about as much fun as watching the boss's vacation videos last month." Michael remarked.

Bertie almost snorted coffee out his nostrils. He let out a hearty laugh. "Don't get caught sayin' that around him, otherwise You'll end up on the graveyard shift with me." He checked his watch, standing. "Looks like it's a little past show time for you anyway." He patted Michael lightly on the back, and started for the front doors.

"And so begins another average day." Michael said aloud, he logged into the security terminal and deactivated the locks on the front doors.

Bertie laughed again, speaking over his shoulder, not quite paying attention to what was in front of him. "Hey, keep up your snide remarks and you'll be on the fast track to the night shift in no time. Have a good one man." He mock toasted his coffee, averting his attention back towards the doors. Bertie stopped abruptly and sidestepped to avoid the woman that had just entered the building.

"Pardon me Miss." The man, who appeared to be a security guard of some sort, tilted his head downwards slightly to the black trench coat clad woman. The man 'Bertie' she gathered from the name on his badge turned to watch the her walk towards the elevators.

Somewhat puzzled, Bertie swore he knew her from somewhere. _A picture he had seen somewhere? On television?_ He couldn't place his finger on it. Maybe it was the jet black hair, which was tightly cropped into a bun in the back, or her well kept tan she bore. Bertie couldn't quite make out the color of her eyes behind the dark sunglasses she wore. _Must be imagining things man, you need to get some sleep._ Bertie shook his head of the thought and headed out the door, placing the thought at the back of his mind, filing it for later when he felt less tired.

* * *

The woman checked behind her to make sure the guard had indeed left using the optical subsystem built into the glasses she was wearing. _Good, only have to deal with one if things go bad._

She turned her head and tried her best to give a friendly smile to the other guard, however forced it looked it seemed to work on him. He simply nodded and returned a smile. She stopped at the closest set of elevators and pressed the up arrow. The heavy steel doors lazily slid open, the brushed metal giving way to the rich oak paneling within the elevator.

_Assuming preliminary analysis is accurate, in and out in four minutes thirty two seconds._ The woman thought to herself. She lightly tapped the button labeled _37_. Falling back into place at the center of the elevator she watched as the door closed in front of her, the elevator started to ascend smoothly. She checked her watch, the readout on the LCD was of a simple timer on it, the only characters displayed was of a countdown. -5:32 counting downwards towards zero. She smiled smugly to herself. _Perfect._ Careful not to move too awkwardly, her extensive preparation for this single live mission; more of a test she reminded herself. Doing anything out of the ordinary would just draw unwanted attention to herself, of course she was trained to handle things out of the ordinary but this had to go relatively smoothly in order to succeed. Suddenly remembering the brief she had received just hours before on her way to Washington, she brought her hand casually up to her other sleeve. As far as anyone could tell she was harmlessly fidgeting. Known only to her she had just acquired access to the internal camera system and internal security network of the entire building. She tapped the miniature controls on the inside of her sleeve until she came across feed of the cable car she was in, the video feed appearing on her eyeglasses. _Even easier than the prep runs._ She thought to herself as she uploaded and ran the prepared viral script on the network. All the script was designed to do was cause some hiccups in the internal security net to keep whoever was on duty busy, just a precaution of course in case any unwanted attention was somehow drawn to her. Taking a closer look at herself in the camera feed, she noted that she fit the part of a young go-getter, heading to an important meeting or some such. Much like any other business person in this building would look like. Her jacket was a plain black trench coat, with two deep pockets at waist level, the classic style buttons done all the way up. _The hair was a nice touch too._ She thought, the color and extensions were added as a last minute thing. Just in case somebody did take notice, which of course she highly doubted would happen. She flicked back to the camera overlooking the lobby area, she saw that people were already starting to flood into the building, no doubt going about their own everyday business. The security guard she walked by earlier at the desk was leaning forward in his seat, hitting the side of the monitor in front of him. Satisfied the script was creating the desired effect, she flipped the camera feed to the background of the HUD displayed on her glasses.

The minute change in speed of the elevator signaled that her stop was coming up. Taking a moment to glance up her heightened senses were indeed correct, the readout blinked _36_, then to _37_. The elevator car slid to a smooth stop and the heavy steel doors slid open, revealing a plain white hall. She quickly stepped into the hallway, her low heels clacking on the expensive tile that lined the entire surface of the floor. Again pretending to adjust her sleeve she switched to a video feed down the east facing side of the building. _Empty in both directions. Still going smoothly._ She walked just quick enough to appear like she was in a particular hurry. Although it didn't matter too much, the scripts running on the security net should be in full force by now, most cameras are either off line or giving seemingly random feeds. Switching to yet another screen on her HUD an overlay came up on the right side of her view, her position marked in a fittingly black dot, and the rest of the humans on the floor marked in red. All of them within an approximate location accurate to four inches, according to the specifications of her gear anyway. In the four weeks of twenty-four hour training cycles she had learned pretty quickly to not ask questions about anything. Just do her job. Period. Doing otherwise just seemed to make bad things happen.

Stopping suddenly in front of an unlabeled door, she examined the floor plans for the floor in relation to her current location displayed on her HUD. _Maintenance Room, the right place, just gotta open it._ She shot a glance in both directions as a precaution and ran her wrist across the card reader, the watch was designed to do many things, one of which was to disrupt electronic equipment operations, and it did its job well. A satisfying _snick_ and the electronic lock was open for her. _As the saying goes, 'open sesame'._ She placed a gloved hand on the stainless steel door handle.

She winced for a split second, a sharp throbbing pain lanced through her head. The pain subsided within seconds to a dull headache-like feeling. She clasped her forehead with her free hand, the leather pulling away gold sweat. _That's something new. _She thought calmly, she managed to keep her voice steady. _Going to have to report that to the doc when I get back._ Shaking the headache aside to deal with the task at hand she opened the door. The door swung open easily, she stepped into the dimly lit room. Closing the door behind her as quietly as possible she assessed the room, as she had expected it was a rats nest of network cables and discarded computer equipment, rather than a traditional maintenance room. She moved forward and placed the briefcase she was carrying down on a stack of half used blue Ethernet cable spools that looked sturdy enough for her purposes. Popping both latches, she cracked the aluminum shell open. She carefully picked up it's contents from the form fitted padded foam lining. Other than a eight inch antenna on the little square device, it would have been mistaken for any other discarded device lying around in the room. Only her and her employer knew what it did, and it had to be done, no questions asked. _A mission is a mission. Complete at all costs._ None of the internals, if ever recovered could ever be traced back to anybody, the tech guy that built it back in the lab had said, and she believed him.

Not wasting any more valuable time, she placed the device's magnetic pads on a panel that looked like a switching box of some sort. It held snug enough for her satisfaction. She spun the dial on her watch 180 degrees and ran it across the front side of the device she had just planted. A muted beep and a single flashing red light signified that the device was now activated. "Done." She murmured under her breath. _No turning back now, not that you would ever think that anyway._

She turned and closed the briefcase, exited the maintenance room, just as she had left it. Walking back to the elevator doors by herself she again checked the cameras. Nobody had left or entered any of the rooms on her floor, the security guard was on the phone, she tapped the line and heard him complaining to the operations manager about the problems in the security grid. _The script did it's job well it looks like. _Stopping at the elevator entrance, she pressed the down button. Just before the doors slid open to an empty car she checked her watch again for time. -3:25 S_till ahead of schedule._ Stepping into the elevator she pressed _M_ and the elevator started its decent._ All things considered, this went just as well as her employer had hoped, first real mission and it looks like a success._ She rubbed her temple lightly. _Except for the headache it looks like._ Surprising even her she rode all the way to the bottom without the elevator making any stops.

As soon as the elevator came to a stop at the main floor, the woman made exited the car quickly, brushing past the flurry of people waiting to go up the tower, one little girl, holding her mother's hand caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. The child's curious stare was fixated solely on her. The woman slowed, tilting her head slightly to catch a better angle. Her eyes immediately locked on the little girl as she passed by. The little girl's mother tugged on her arm, coaxing her into the elevator, her stare broke eye contact, seemingly disinterested in her anymore. The woman recovered quickly. _Weird._ She thought to herself, shaking her head slightly she started back towards the front doors. She was careful to dodge the many people going about their own business as she could avoid. For the most part though, people moved out of her way. Probably from how she carried herself with a distinct confident stride. Checking the camera feeds one last time she noted the guard at the front desk was still completely puzzled at the errors, he didn't look too happy about what he was talking on the phone about. Luckily he wasn't even paying attention to anything else around him. Moving through the main sliding doors, she adjusted her sleeve once more, severing the link to the security grid, as well as effectively removing all traces of the scripts she had planted earlier. _The security personnel will be happy about that, if not just for a moment._

Passing the fountain outside, she headed straight for the crosswalk on the street corner, she caught the cross light just as she hit the corner. Falling in line with all the other people waiting to cross, blending back into the crowd of people outside. She turned and walked down the opposite side of the street facing the office building she had been just moments ago. Pausing in front of a run down pawn shop store front she turned to take a good look at the tower in the morning sun. _Beautiful architecture... It's almost a pity really._ She pulled out her cellular phone, flipped it open and dialed the predetermined number and pressed dial. One ring later and confirmation of two long beeps was all she needed. Checking her watch one last time she waited for the countdown to reach zero.

_6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..._ The timer flashed red, displaying _0:00_. Not a single moment of hesitation in her actions, she punched in the confirmation code only she knew and pressed send. The screen flashed green, and the words _ARMING..._ glowed on the screen. A loud, dull thump was all that could be heard at first, around her, people were looking around, suddenly confused at the loud sound. She looked up, shielding her eyes from the reflecting sun, looking specifically at floor thirty-seven. Out of seemingly nowhere, the glass across the eastern side of the building shattered in to millions of pieces from the floors above and below, sending debris falling to the ground. The full force of the explosion ripped out the side of the building, a thundering shock wave blew out the side, flames spewing out the side, the force could be felt on ground level. The woman winced in pain, her head pain came in full force at the same moment the shock wave hit, she collapsed to the ground, tightly gripping the phone in her hand. She fell to her knees, unable to keep herself standing, the strength felt like it was draining from every ounce of her existence. She leaned heavily on the pawnshop's glass window, not sure what was happening. Her vision started to go fuzzy, a faint ringing in her ears. _What the hell is happening to me! _She thought, for the first time in her memory, she was felt fearful for what was happening. She squinted, trying to see anything she could make out, the pain growing in her forehead. The last thing she could barely make out over the screams along the street level and the sirens in the distance before slipping into unconsciousness was on the cellphone readout she gripped tightly in her hand. _DETONATION COMPLETE._

EOC


	3. II

Kim Possible: Mindwars

A FanFiction by P.C. Denton.

Authors Note: Short and sweet, check my profile for updates. Continuing from last chapter I'll just get right into it. Please, enjoy!

Chapter 2

* * *

September 6, 2006 8:03AM  
Downtown Washington, Excelsior Skyscraper, street level 

Blackness. A strange feeling, with muddy echoes of sounds all around. The sound of a heartbeat, the only thing crystal clear at the moment was audible, a steady beat.

A faint voice could be heard, almost like the person was far away in a long hallway. The strange echo effect from all the sounds surrounding her newly regained conscious form overwhelmed her senses.

"Hey. You alright?" A voice echoed and distorted, She had a hard time trying to filter out what was being said over all the ambient noise. It was all a fuzzy, jumbled mess. She felt someone grasp her shoulder, shaking it lightly. Flinching involuntarily at the sudden feeling of the touch, her eyes shot open, everything snapped into vivid focus. She observed that the sky directly above her was clear of clouds, although it looked like there was some kind of smoke in the air above. For some reason she was on the ground, a man kneeling over her with concern in his eyes.

"Ugh." she mumbled, squinting, trying to adjust her eyes to the unnaturally bright light. _Eyeglasses? It's putting a strange tint to everything._ She pulled them off with one hand, placing them on the ground. _That's a little better. _Everything still looked almost too sharp to her. _At least my normal hearing has returned._

"Where am I?" She managed to say, her voice sounded shaky. Coughing, she tried to sit up. A weak attempt at best. The man hovering over her grasped her shoulder to steady her.

"Easy now." He said in a warm voice.

_Who is this guy? I don't remember him..._ Her heartbeat quickened, not sure of what was happening.

He looked a little puzzled at the question. "Uh, downtown Washington, DC." He paused, taking a visible look over of the woman's condition. "I don't think you should move though. By the looks of things, you seem to have taken a pretty nasty spill."

She rubbed the back of her head. A dull throbbing in her temples was present. _Washington? What am I doing here? Did I hit my head? Or maybe something hit me?_ She ran her gloved hand through her hair, checking any bumps or abrasions on her head. Upon finding nothing out of the ordinary she looked up towards the stranger. _Nothing, so that's out_. _If I didn't hit my head, what the hell happened?_ She thought worriedly. "What happened?" Her voice felt like it was returning as well, if a little raspy. She leaned past the man, to get a better look across the street. A stream of people from the office building across the street was flooding out onto the road below. _I Wonder what that's all about?_

He shrugged, obviously just as out of the loop as she was over the situation. "I don't know honestly. I was walkin' down the street on my way to work. I hear an explosion above street level. Everybody around me scrambled for cover from the sound, I ducked into a doorway back there," He pointed back towards the crosswalk. "and I had seen you collapse to the ground a few paces away from me. I came over and made sure you hadn't been hit with any falling debris. I figured you might have, you kinda just went limp there on the sidewalk. That's pretty much the short version of it."

_Explosion... What explosion? _Everything in her mind felt fuzzy, like it was there but, well, it just wasn't quite _touchable_ in her mind. "What are you talking about? Explosion?" I asked.

The businessman's expression turning grim, he simply pointed upwards to the building across the street. A gaping ragged hole on the side of the building could be seen from ground level, a huge fire and smoke billowing out the shredded exterior. It looked like it had destroyed a couple floors above and below as well. "It came out of nowhere, kaboom. Glass, chunks of steel, cement... the whole bit." He paused, his thoughts seemingly wandering. "I hope nobody got hurt."

Her eyes went wide in horror of the sight. She brought her hand to my mouth, managing to mutter "Jesus." _How could something like that happen?_ Shifting her other arm from her side, it felt a bit sore too. She finally took notice that she had been griping a cellular phone quite tightly. _My phone?_ Besides from a couple scuffs on the edges of the flip phone, probably from her apparent fall, it looked pretty much brand new. It looked like it had gone into standby mode, the green status light blinking every few seconds. _Looks like it's still working at least._ Thumbing the button on the side of the chassis, the screen winked to life. What was on the screen didn't make any sense to her. She had to read it a few times. _DETONATION COMPLETE... What does that mean?_ She thought. It took a couple seconds to make the connection. The cold hard grip of shock overwhelmed her, it felt like somebody had just kicked me in the chest, hard. _Does that mean... I did that? But.. I don't remember? Oh my god..._

"Well, it looks like the cops are setting up roadblocks now." The man stood, towering over her. His gaze wandering from the burning wreck above, towards the emergency vehicles that had just pulled up along the side of the road. "I'm going to get you some help from the emergency crew."

She had a distinct sinking feeling at his statement. _The police? "_No!" She blurted out, almost yelling. Recovering quickly from her sudden outburst she tried her best to compose herself. " I'm fine, really." Thankfully she clasped the phone shut before he turned to give her a perplexed look.

"You aren't looking so great, you need to get checked out Miss..." he trailed off, expecting her to finish.

She thought hard, trying to block out the sirens that seemed to be blaring from all directions. _My name, name... Uh..._ Her expression finally came up blank. "I... I don't remember."

The man frowned. "You must of taken quite a bump if you can't remember who you are." He glanced towards the emergency crews. "Hang on. I'll get help, you just stay put." He turned and started for the closest ambulance.

_He's probably right, I should get help. But something doesn't feel right. I've got to get away from here until i can figure out what happened._ Collecting the glasses off the ground that she had been wearing, she stuffed them in her pocket and managed to prop herself up on her own feet. Taking a couple wobbly steps, using the storefront's windows to her right as support, she almost collapsed again, landing heavily on the glass window. _I can do this._ She thought, drawing a deep breath. Exhaling she took one last glance back towards the paramedics, who had already started to set up a makeshift emergency treatment clinic. The good Samaritan was almost to them. The vertigo-like effect felt like it was wearing off, she could feel her balance returning. The only thing that felt odd now was the heels she was wearing, a feeling of resentment for wearing them lingered in the back of her mind. Filing the seemingly random thought for later analysis, she quickly turned the corner of the block – wandering past an entrance to a Beuno Nacho fast food restaurant. _I've got to get out of here now!_ She did the first thing that came to her mind- she flagged at taxi down.

The first taxi that rolled by almost missed her completely, the driver was awestruck by the destruction past the roadblocks. He had almost hit a cop that was directing traffic away from the disaster area. He rolled to a stop, halfway down the side street, stopping in front of the woman in black.

She stepped in and sat down in the back seat, silently. The driver glanced back through his rear view mirror, his reflection was pretty rough, a permanent five o'clock shadow ingrained into his face. "Where to Miss?"

"Uhhh..." She reflected for a moment. _Were the hell am I supposed to go?_

The cabbie gave her the same perplexed look as the man that helped her on the street. "Miss?"

"Sorry." She mumbled. "Just drive please, anywhere but here." She looked back down the street, the smoke was making it's way past the disaster area. "I'll let you know when I do know." sshe murmured.

The driver shrugged. "Aye Miss." He put the car in gear, pulling back out onto the road.

* * *

September 6, 2006 8:15AM  
Unknown Location

"...Unconfirmed reports are indicating that this explosion was caused by explosives located within the building. We have been unable to get an official statement from any law enforcement or of the owners of the affected portion of the building RES-INC or Hench Co. We will be covering this unfortunate disaster in real time, up to the moment. For up to the second news can check us-" Big green letters spelling _MUTE_ appeared in the upper left corner of the screen, the reporter on the large plasma screen on the wall. A nice plush leather chair shifted forward, the individual occupying the very expensive leather chair had his fingers entwined in front of him. He seemed quite interested in what he had just witnessed.

He took a heavy, gruff breath. "It appears our little test was a success?" The man's perfectly spoken English was only overcast with a very slight Russian accent. He smiled.

A second man, who was standing absolutely still to the Russian's side looked down at his PDA. "Yes, Dr. Akulina. It appears that it went off, how would you say it 'without a hitch?'. Timing is perfect, execution was spotless. It was a clean operation." This man had a clearly American accent.

Dr. Akulina leaned forward and slid the television remote on top of his desk. The Doctor's name plate was a plated in a nice gold finish, it read Dr. Gleb Akulina. He reached for his keyboard and typed in his verification codes to unlock his terminal. "Has Alpha reported in as scheduled Mister Styles?" The Doctor absently scrolled through his unread messages on his terminal.

Edgar Styles took another look at his PDA. After a moment of tapping through the data constantly streaming in, a small frown formed on his features. "No sir, Alpha has not checked in, nor has she verified completion status with her handler. Shall I dispatch the retrieval unit?"

The Doctor leaned back, again entwining his hand and allowing his chin to rest on the cupped thumbs. After about a few seconds of thought he had made his decision. "Yes, just to be safe. Put him in contact with Alpha's handler and get them both out to retrieve Alpha. She's probably just on her way back to pick up her things. Nothing to worry about."

"Yes Doctor." Edgar nodded curtly and strode towards the huge frosted glass doors on the opposite side of the room.

"Mister Styles?" Dr. Akulina said, raising his voice slightly.

"Sir?" Edgar replied, he had just made it to the door.

"Could you get Mr. Hench, Mrs. Dogget, and the rest of the board on conference call please, I want to get this _unfortunate_ event off the table as quickly as possible."

"Yes Doctor." Edgar replied again. "Anything else I should ensure for you sir?"

Dr. Akulina reflected for a moment. "Yes, now that you mention it. Ensure that the team working on Beta is still on schedule for deployment for tomorrow's test."

"Yes Doctor." Edgar nodded again and swung the door open, slipping out of the Doctor's private office. Dr. Akulina watched as the door slowly closed on it's own, the RES-INC logo along the hallway wall disappearing from view. The moment the door closed, Dr. Akulina reactivated the sound stream on the television, reveling at the sight of the destruction caused, and what was yet to come.

* * *

September 6, 2006 8:35AM  
Middleton – Stoppable Residence

Beep Beep Beep. The obnoxious sound of the alarm clock went off yet again in the otherwise silent household of the Stoppables. Ronald Stoppable raised his hand up lazily from his bed and slapped the snooze button one more time, he hit it again for good measure. He lay flat on his stomach, sprawled across his bed. Rufus was buried under the bedsheets.

_Uhggh. What time is it?_ He thought, he flopped his head so he could get a better look at the alarm clock. He squinted, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. _8:36 AM._ "Wonderful. Late again." Ron sat up, the bed covers shifted to reveal Rufus, who was sprawled on his stomach near the foot of the bed. "Not like it matters much anyway." he muttered. He couldn't help but smile at the sight, even if it was just a brief moment. He lazily slipped on his slippers and wandered out of his room, down the staircase. He wandered past the empty living room, towards the kitchen.

The house itself was quiet. As usual both of his parents had left for work over an hour ago, leaving Ron to be at school by eight sharp. He yawned again, slothing his way to the fridge in the far corner of the kitchen. _What did Mr. Barkin say yesterday? He would let the tardiness slide a couple more days. Only because of the incident in Upperton._ Ron placed one hand on the handle of the fridge, pausing for a moment, seemingly lost in thought._ Boy, did that change everyone..._ Ron forced the bad memories from his train of thought. _Not know. This is the wrong time to show weakness... Everyone is looking to me as an example. I can't let them down._

Ron shook the thought away momentarily as he cracked the fridge open to grab a carton of half empty orange juice. He popped it open and took a swig of it as he sauntered into the living room to check out the morning news. Up until a few weeks ago, Ron wasn't a very big fan of the news. _More important things I guess, like saving the world for one._ He stood behind the coffee table, one hand held the orange juice, the other with the television remote. Ron flipped the channel to the local station in Middleton, the blond anchorwoman, Ms. Judy Storm was her name Ron recalled absentmindedly. He turned the volume up, it looked like there was a special report on.

"...emergency crews are being dispatched as we speak in Washington DC this morning. The explosion that shook up the downtown area just half an hour ago has not been confirmed as an accident or of other means." Ms. Storm paused for a moment, bringing a hand to her ear piece. She nodded slightly. "I've just received word that News Five has acquired amateur video footage of the explosion." Ron watched as the image on the TV shifted to an Asian man, a small woman, presumably his wife smiling as the camera man panned across the sidewalk to the rest of the group of people. A loud bang detonated in the background, muffling everything else that was happening in the background. The cameraman lazily panned the hand held camera towards the office building. He panned past people running away from the falling debris, past a woman in a black trench coat briefly appeared in the frame. She had braced herself hard on a window, 'Jake's Pawn' etched into the glass. The camera quickly shifted up towards the source of the explosion.

Ron froze, mid sip of his orange juice. The box sliding from his hands, hitting the floor, an orange puddle forming at his feet. He wasn't quite sure what he had just saw, wasn't sure if it was just his eyes playing tricks on him this early in the morning. He frantically started up the video recorder, just as the station replayed the entire video a second time for good measure. He froze the tape at what he had thought, and now confirmed he had seen. A face. The woman in black on the street, her head shifted towards the camera as she fell to the ground, she looked clearly in pain, as if something had hit her in the head. A face he had seen before, many times in fact. A face of a person that should be dead.

Ron made a mad grab for the cordless phone on the end table, the Kimmunicator was too far away, and every second will count if he was going to get to the bottom of this. He mashed in Wade's number as he ran up the stairs, two steps at a time. Before Wade could even greet Ron, Ron hurriedly blurted. "Wade, I need to be in Washington. Now."

EOC


	4. III

Kim Possible: Mindwars

A FanFiction by P.C. Denton.

Author's Note: Eh, not much to say, it just keeps rolling.

Chapter 3

* * *

September 6, 2005 9:02AM

Downtown Washington, Bermuda Hotel

The woman sat in the back of the cab, staring up into the entrance of the Bermuda Hotel. She was pretty sure she remembered this place,at least it sort of sounded familiar. She had asked the cab driver to drop her off in front of the hotel. That was almost six minutes ago.

The driver shifted in his seat, looking back at the woman. "You gonna sit there all day Miss?" The driver asked, a bit of annoyance creeping into his words.

She shook her wandering and jumbled thoughts. "Oh! Sorry about that. Thank you." She swung the door open out onto the sidewalk and exited the cab. She didn't even make it two steps away towards the Hotel entrance, when the driver called after her.

"Hey! Are you going to pay your fare or what?" She spun around, embarrassed that she had forgotten something so trivial. The driver's expression was now quite displeased.

"Oh! Sorry again! I must be loosing it." _Do I even have any cash?_She pondered as she patted herself down, searching. A few moments and she produced a wide travelers wallet from her right breast coat pocket. _Excellent! Somewhere to start, this thing must have something in it that can tell me more, maybe identification or something. _A sigh of relief washed over her as she found money in the wallet, at least a couple thousand in various denominations she guessed. She paid the cabbie, as well as a nice hefty tip and strolled into the reception area of the hotel.

As she passed through the entranceway she glanced around, to see if there was anywhere she could sit in privacy to examine her newly found wallet. Seeing nothing more than a couple occupied benches lining the far side of the opposite the elevator doors, her gaze, and her nose eventually wandered off to her right, towards the hotel's dining room and lounge._ Am I even old enough to go in here?_ She wondered, making her way to the lounge area, the place was split into two, the lounge being unoccupied for the time being. She found a corner booth near the back across from the emergency exit. It appeared the restaurant area was still serving breakfast from the smells wafting from the other side, in the restaurant area._ That reminds me, I'm starving! A good bacon and egg breakfast should do the trick, and know I know can afford it._ She waved down a waitress and ordered her self a big meal. The waitress nodded and said it would be about ten minutes for her order, she turned and headed to the terminal to enter the order order.

The woman placed the leather bound wallet, obviously expensive by the craftsmanship. It even color matched the trench coat she was wearing. She carefully opened the wallet, and unloaded the contents onto the table in front of her. Sliding the contents of the wallet around into groups she ended up with 4 different groups. The most important, at least she thought it would be was the first group, the plastic cards group. She picked up the stack of cards and examined the topmost card.

_A drivers license, from New York. It's got a picture of me?_ She read the name on the license excitedly, her pulse quickening. _Jane Smith...?_ The woman placed the card on the table and looked at the next card, this one was a matching Social Security Card with Jane Smith printed on it. Her heart sank at the third card, it was another, completely different drivers license. It had exactly the same picture as the New York ID, but it was from North Dakota. _What the? Ellen Hunt?_ She realized immediately. _Fake identities. Damn, no good. What would I need with these?_ She glanced down, shifting the credit cards around on the table, taking note that she had matching sets of all the major American credit cards to go along with the fake drivers licenses and Social Security Numbers. She carefully placed both sets of cards were she had found them in the wallet.

Leaving only two things left on the table, the cash and an aluminum card. She counted up the cash first. Just over two thousand, just as she had guessed earlier. The moment she placed the cash back into the fold in the wallet, the waitress brought her her breakfast. The woman thanked the waitress and dug into the thankfully hot food like she hadn't eaten a good meal in ages.

She wolfed down a few mouthfuls of scrambled egg before taking a small pause, to let it settle. _It feels like I haven't ate in a couple days. This tastes so good!_ The woman leaned back on the padded booth bench, something dull prodded her back lightly, she hadn't noticed it before in the cab. She reached for the object at the small of her back, beneath the tench coat. Wondering what it was, and why she didn't notice it before. _A handle..?_ She wiggled it, the object came loose when she pushed down on the handle lightly. She felt the spring loaded mechanism let the object free on the small of her back.

She almost dropped the object realizing what it was as she brought it out in front of her lap, out of sight. _A gun. Fabrique National FiveSeven to be more precise. 5.7x28mm, 20 plus 1 round capacity. It looks like its been modified for the holster on my back._ The length of the gun looked to be customized specifically for use with a holster, the holster on her back. She wasn't quite sure how or why she knew how she identified the weapon so quickly, or even why she knew the technical specifications of the thing that were running through her head, but holding it in her hands it felt vaguely familiar, like she had held it before. _Or used it on someone?_ She shivered at the thought not wanting anymore potential bloodshed on her part on her mind. She tried to look as inconspicuous as she could, letting her eyes wander across the room, making sure nobody was watching her. Satisfied that her sweep was, she ejected the clip. _Twenty, plus the bullet that's chambered. Thank god. _She let out a sigh of relief. The rest of the gun appeared to be unused, or at least cleaned as far as she could tell. _At least I can safely assume it wasn't recently used._ Not sure what to make of the weapon, she put it back in her holster as inconspicuous as possible, the gun making a satisfying click as she pushed up on it, securing the weapon on her back. _Well all this stuff proves so far is that I have multiple identities, I might have blown up part of a building, and that I am in possession of a weapon that is reserved almost exclusively for law enforcement. This is way too much to take in at once._

She took a sip of coffee, looking at the remaining items on the table, two cards. One was the access card to a hotel room. Examining the card more closely, along the bottom it read Bermuda Hotel, room 418. _So I was staying here before this happened? That explains why the name sounded familiar. Talk about good luck, maybe I have belongings in there that will tell me who I am._ She stuffed the card in her pocket for use later. That only left one card left on the table. It was the same dimensions as a credit card, but it was made out of aluminum. The front was unmarked, just a brushed metal finish. She flipped it over in her palm. On the back was the same finish, a data stripe along the one edge,_ SUBJECT ALPHA_ was printed in block letters right below the stripe. _What's this for?_ She wondered, tapping it lightly on the table with her index finger. _Lets see what's behind door number 418. _The woman sighed, dropped a twenty dollar bill on the table and left for the elevator that she hoped would lead her further down the path to the truth.

* * *

September 6, 2005 9:46AM 

Downtown Washington, Bermuda Hotel

The woman stood outside 418, hesitating for a moment, the card hovering over the card reader mounted to the door, above the door handle. _Here goes nothing._ She slid the card down, the card reader beeped and the door lock clicked open. She pressed down on the door handle and let herself in, closing the door behind her. She made sure to lock the door behind her.

"Hello?" The woman called out, waiting for a good thirty seconds to see if anything stirred within the room. Hearing no response, or anything out of the ordinary for that matter, she stepped forward, albeit cautiously, glancing to her left into the bathroom. _Empty. _ It was a small hotel room, the bedroom and a bathroom with a shower was pretty much it. She felt herself relax a little, her shoulder muscles becoming less tense. "Oh goody, alone again." She muttered aloud.

The only object that didn't belong in the room a single, small bag of luggage. She hefted it up onto the bed and shook out the contents across the bed. Nothing but a couple blouses, some jeans, a couple changes of underwear that looked to be her size, and a brown leather jacket. _Darn, nothing useful, no papers., nothing... A lot of good that does me._ She sighed and pulled the dirty trench coat off, tossing it on the chair sitting beside the nightstand. _At least I can take a shower and change into something clean._ The woman managed to unclip the holster apparatus on her back, after a bit of fidgeting with the thing. She tossed the holster, gun and all on top of the jacket. She moved to sit on the end of the bed, flexing her back muscles briefly. _Now, how do i get this suit thing off?_ Up until now, she hadn't even noticed she wasn't wearing normal clothes. Giving herself a one over, she realized it was some kind of form fitting one piece suit, covering everything except for her hands and her head. Running her hand down the length of her arm, she noticed that the texture of the suit was smooth, like running a hand through some extremely expensive silk, yet tapping it with her index finger it felt solid, like some kind of plating._ It feels like I'm wearing nothing at all, yet I don't feel naked, or vulnerable. It's actually a pretty comfortable feeling. _She stood and walked over to the bathroom, kicking off her heels off towards the main doorway.

She turned around, peering over her shoulder to try and get a look behind her. She felt her way around the back of the neck, trying to find any kind of seam or something that could possibly get her out of the thing. Just below the base of the neck she found a little sliding switch, she slid it down and a muted hiss emanated from along her spine. The woman felt the back of the suit part a few inches, the rest of the suit seemed to relax its tight fit around her entire body, allowing her to slip out. "Cool." She mumbled aloud. After a couple minutes of struggling to slide the single piece suit off of her petite frame, the woman managed to get free of it. She pushed the suit to the side with her now bare foot.

Up until now, she never bothered to take a good look at herself in a mirror. _I look pretty good._ She noted her figure was well defined, by the looks of it she figured that she was a bit younger than the IDs she had found claimed. She also noticed that her shiny black hair was dyed, at least she felt in the back of her mind it was not her natural color. _It was a good dye job at any rate. _Her eyes wandered to below her left collar bone, there was a tattoo. It was bar code, about an inch high, two inches wide, a bunch of numbers she didn't recognize beneath it. She brought her right hand up to it and touched it, it wasn't swollen, so she figured it had been there at least a couple weeks. _Yet another thing to add to the growing puzzle._ She thought.

The most striking feature was her eyes, the cold steely blue eyes stared back at a reflection of herself. An uneasy feeling overtook her her, she felt afraid when she looked at herself, her own cold gaze upon herself felt like it was devoid of any passion, of any type of feeling. She looked away, unable to keep her stare any longer, instead focusing her mind on a hot shower. She sighed, pulling off her remaining clothes, stepping into the tile walled shower. She had a sinking feeling forming in the pit of her stomach. _When I do find out who I am, will I be happy with it?_ She thought, turning the valve in front of her on, letting the hot water wash away everything in her mind, if not for just a few minutes.

* * *

September 6, 2005 10:09AM 

Downtown Washington, Bermuda Hotel, Room 418

The moment she stepped out of the shower she heard a set knocks at the door. She dried her body and hair as best she could and slid into a fresh bath robe that had been laid out by the hotel staff.

A second set of knocks. _Room service maybe?_ She thought, wondering what they could possibly be up here for. "I'm coming, just a second!" She called, she peered into the peep hole, a burly man in a finely tailored suit, Italian made the woman guessed. He didn't look particularly happy. His cheekbones were sharp edges, it made him look like he had a permanent scowl burned into his features. She figured he was probably forty or so, gauged from the wavy blond hair with silvery lines running through the length of his head.

"Let me in Alpha. It's me." The man said just loud enough for her to hear.

_Alpha? That card... _"Uh, who?" She called again.

"Oh come on, now is not the time to be playing games. Let me in!" He said, a bit of agitation crept into his voice.

_I guess that is me... Alpha... _"Hold on a second please." She hovered her hand over the deadbolt, hesitating for a split second. _Should I trust him? He seems to know who I am?_ Her mind made up, she slid the deadbolt back, a snick emanating from the lock falling back. Alpha swung the door open, the man brushed past her.

"What's with you? You didn't report in at the scheduled time." He said hoarsely, walking in and out of the bathroom, back into the sitting area, presumably to check to see if anybody else was in the room.

"I... I seem to be having problems with my memory. What was I supposed to report in? Why? Who are you?" She asked in rapid fire.

He looked to her, resting his hands to his hips. "Memory problems? What do you mean memory problems?" A few strands of his graying hair fell between his eyes.

She walked towards the bed, sitting down on the edge. She started to explain to him how she woke up on the street, not remembering anything, and how she ended up here. It didn't take more than a few minutes to get to him up to speed. "... and then you showed up."

His features darkened for a moment. "I see. We have to get you back to the labs immediately, the techs will want to take a look at you." He walked towards the windows overlooking the street side below, considering the next course of action. "Get dressed, we leave. Now."

_What? No! How do I know I can even trust him? "_What's _the labs_?_"_ She asked.

He turned around, leaning his back on the window. "It doesn't matter, we should be able to... restore your previous memories with ease." He grinned, the smile sending chills down Alpha's spine.

_Restored? _"How do I know I can trust you? How do I know you aren't a bad guy out to get me, or take advantage of me?" She asked.

His grin grew wider, a throaty chuckle overtook the room briefly. "In the few weeks I've known you, I'd say I'd be more worried about you being the _bad guy _ than me." He made a couple steps towards her. "Now are you going to get dressed, or am I going to have to haul you downstairs in that bathrobe?"

Alpha's mind was made. _This doesn't feel right, noting feels right! Something is definitely wrong about him. _"I'm not going anywhere with you. Get the hell out of my room." She stood, motioning a hand to the door.

"Have it your way, you go as is." In an instant, he drew a handgun from beneath his suit jacket. Alpha instantly recognized it as a USP tactical handgun, typically reserved for government agencies. It had a suppressor attached to the end of the barrel. "Move." He motioned to the door.

"No." She said defiantly. Taking a step back, bumping into the chair next to the nightstand.

He moved around the side of the bed, the gun trained on her the entire time. Grabbing her by the elbow, yanking her arm roughly. "Get going, or do I have to drag you all the way down to the parking lot?" She let him pull her forward, his first mistake.

She didn't know were it came from, nor did she care. This man was going to hurt her, she knew it. She moved into the pull on her arm, startling the man, she shoved her free elbow into his ribcage witch power she didn't even know she possessed. His eyes going wide, he grunted at the impact, sending him stepping back a foot. She now knew that this man was bad news, and cooperating with him would do more harm than good.

"Why you little..." He tried to keep his voice low but couldn't help it. "I'll shoot you if I have to." recovering from the blow quickly. He tried to aim his silenced handgun towards her general direction, but he was too slow. She lowered her stance and pushed the man to the ground with all her energy., his gun went off as it flew out of his hand, bouncing on the bedpost on the foot, the muted sound of the bullet hitting the door out towards the hall splintering. She heard the sound of a rib cracking below her, the assailant winced in pain, but it wasn't enough to deter him, in fact it made him even more angry. He pushed her roughly to his side and rolled on top of her, pinning her neck under his forearm. He pushed down, constricting her air. "If you don't cooperate, I have my orders to kill you." He heaved, the cracked rib taking its full effect. "After that little stunt, I think I'll just kill you and be done with it." He pushed a little harder on her neck, Alpha gasped for air. He reached to his dropped handgun on top of the bed.

_Can't breathe..._ She thought frantically, she struggled to get free with her ebbing strength. The man's weight was just too much. She tried to kick, but her legs were pinned down as well by one of his knees. She managed to free her left arm to try to hit him, but he easily pushed her arm away, her arm knocking her trench coat to the ground from off the chair to their side. She started to see stars, everything growing dimmer by the second. Alpha thought she heard someone else yelling, seemingly far away now. She frantically felt around her in her evidently last fleeting conscious moments, trying to find something-anything to stop this man from taking her life.

* * *

September 6, 2005 10:15AM 

Downtown Washington, Bermuda Hotel, Fourth floor

Ron exited the elevator car, the doors sliding closed silently behind him. Thankfully Wade had managed to get him a direct flight off a previous contact he had had. Wade had Ron there in under a couple hours. In the mean time on the pretty boring flight, Wade had narrowed the hotel the dead woman was staying in, it took a bit of digging, and a lot of luck to dig up a record of her even being in the city. It was only because of an odd report from a cab driver, in combination with an enhanced photo from the video feed Ron had seen earlier to get a positive ID with the customer in this hotel. _Let's hope she- this imposer hasn't flown the coop yet._

"You're sure Wade?" Ron asked, looking down at his Kimmunicator. Ron shot a quick glance forward, seeing a single, short woman next to a cleaning cart down the hall in front of him.

"Yes Ron, from the data I lifted on the security cameras in this hotel, as well as the original tape on the TV, I'm certain it's her." Wade said, he looked exhausted, dark lines forming beneath his eyes. It looked like he hadn't slept in a couple days. Ron heard wood splinter ahead of him, and a supersonic impact of a bullet striking the wall across the hall. The cleaning woman didn't seem to notice the sound.

"Wade, did you just get that?" Ron asked, moving faster down the hall.

"Yeah." Wade said, scanning the log entries streaming in from the Kimmunicator. "It was a bullet, you've got gunfire. Careful Ron, there is two people I can see from the sensors on the Kimmunicator."

"I try to be careful." Ron had a lopsided grin on his face. "Nothing that some Monkey Master Kung Fu can't handle."

He paused to the left of the door to suite 418, taking a deep breath. He looked down to Rufus, who looked back up to him. "Here goes nothing little buddy." He knocked on the door, and raised his voice. "Hello?" Ron called. He could hear muffled sounds of some kind of struggle in the hotel suite. He pounded on the door again. "Don't make me come in there and unleash some Monkey Kung Fu skill on everyone!" He yelled to the door.

Two more gunshots, this time the sounds thundered through the hall. Ron froze in place for a second, he looked back to see the cleaning woman a dozen paces ahead of him duck behind her cart in reflex. _Oh shit. _"Wade, get the cops down here now, I'm going in."

"On it Ron." Wade paused, startled by the results on the screen. "Ron. There is only one life sign in there now..." Wade trailed off.

Ron nodded, pocketed the device with one hand and threw his shoulder into the door with all of his weight, the damaged door flew open, the frame splintering apart from the force. Ron rolled into a somersault as soon as he was clear of the door, landing in a low defensive stance. He froze in place, stunned at the sight. The woman he saw on TV, and now confirmed as living, here in the flesh in front of him had just pushed a man- no, a corpse from above her, Blood seeping from two clean bullet holes that went straight through him, the bullets thankfully embedded in the ceiling. There was blood all over the floor, even on the female's robe. As she sat up, Ron noticed that besides her ragged uneven breathing, she didn't even seem phased by what had just happened. He managed to hold back the vomit he could feel building its way up his throat.

She brought the handgun she was holding in one swift movement, aiming it straight towards Ron's direction, her aim unwavering. Ron didn't even raise his hands in surrender, too stunned at the sight to react. One word came out of his mouth, a name, the name of a friend up until know he thought- he knew was dead. His voice was level, despite the handgun pointed squarely at his head. "Tara?"

EOC


End file.
